Tsunderella, ItaKyuu style
by KucingPerak
Summary: Dongeng Cinderella ala ItaKyuu. Shounen ai.
1. The Truth of Cinderella

KP: Hai, pembaca~. Sorry lagi2 aku bikin fic baru lagi. Fic singkat ini cuma terdiri dari 3 chapter koq. Tapi chap 3nya belum ku-upload karna emang belum jadi.

Oiya, fic ini kupersembahkan khusus buat temenku, Mie Goreng. Heheh. Sorry, kuharap u nggak marah karna aku masih aja ngasih julukan manis ini ke u. ^^ (*suka ngasih julukan*)

Judulnya ngambil dari doujin KHR, D18. Tapi doujin itu bahasa jepang (aku ga ngerti), n diliat dari gbrnya lebih mirip kayaq cerita SnowWhite ketimbang Cinderella. Isinya juga singkat, sekitar 3 or 4 halaman doang. (asal download yg ada pair 18/hibari kyouya-nya*sweatdrop*)

Chap 1 ini cuma berisi Kyuubi nyeritain kisah Cinderella ke anak kecil, yg isinya rada doi-'simpangkan'. ItaKyuu yang sebenernya mulai dari chap 2.

**Desclaimer: Naruto punya Kishimoto Masashi, not me**

**Warning: **

**- Shonen ai**

**- Buat para pecinta cerita original Cinderella, dilarang keras ngebaca fic ini**

**- Out of Character BGT!  
><strong>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 1: The truth of Cinderella<strong>

* * *

><p>"Pada zaman dahulu kala… di suatu negeri nun jauh di sana… hiduplah sebuah keluarga bahagia yang terdiri dari sepasang suami istri n seorang anak cewek. Sang suami yang merupakan seorang ayah yang baik hati itu adalah pemilik tiga buah tambang emas yang sukses di negerinya. Kekayaannya hampir menyaingi kerajaan. Dia bersama keluarganya hidup makmur, bahagia, n serba berkecukupan. Yaah~… kayaq tipe-tipe keluarga perfect gitu deh. Bokapnya ganteng, nyokapnya cantik, n anaknya super cantik. Mereka baik hati ama semua pembokatnya juga tetangga, disukai binatang, trus banyak duit, pula. Tipikal keluarga Gary-stu n Mary-sue. Sempurna, lah."<p>

"Heee?" lima orang anak kecil tersenyum ngebayanginnya sambil duduk manis di hadapan cowok 17 tahunan yang lagi cerita tsb. Lebih tepatnya dibilang duduk manis di depan batang pohon mangga. Karena pemuda tadi lagi duduk di salah satu dahan di atas sana.

"Hingga suatu hari… kebahagiaan tersebut mulai berangsur hilang…"

"Eeeh? Kenapa?"

Cowok di atas sana ngebetulin posisi duduknya sejenak, menopangkan sebelah kakinya ke kaki satunya. "Hal itu dimulai dengan sakitnya sang nyokap, euh~, sang 'ibunda'. Hingga menyebabkan wanita cantik itu meninggal. Saat itu kejadian, usia putri mereka baru sekitar 5 tahun."

"Oooh, sayang banget… Kasian…" Para anak kecil seusia 7 sampe 9 tahunan yang terdiri dari tiga orang cowok n dua orang cewek itu saling tukar pandang, prihatin. Sedangkan cowok yang di atas cuma senyum sambil nyanderin ujung siku kirinya ke batang pohon di sebelah, yang ujung kepalannya jadi sandaran pipi.

"Kehidupan sempurna tadi pun jadi berkurang dengan meninggalnya sang istri. Putri tunggalnya berusaha buat terus ngehibur ayahnya supaya nggak sedih mulu. Keterpurukan pria itu lumayan terobati dengan adanya anak cewek sebaik dia…"

Lima anak kecil di bawah kembali pasang wajah senang, nggak muram kayaq tadi lagi.

"Dua ayah-anak itu pun kembali melanjutkan kehidupan ala keluarga bahagianya. Walau sebenernya keluarga bahagia itu nggak sebahagia dulu. Selain itu, si ayah juga makin sibuk ama kerjaannya. So nggak gitu punya banyak waktu buat menemani putrinya. N setelah dua tahun berlalu, sang ayah lama-lama merasa kesepian juga…"

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Bukannya masih ada putrinya?"

"He-eh. Koq kesepian, sih?"

"Hey, kuntet." Pemuda di atas pohon sana garuk-garuk kepala, ngehela nafas. "'Kesepian' yang gue maksud di sini tuh bukannya kesepian dalam artian nggak rame. Yang namanya pria dewasa itu ya… punya beberapa faktor yang ngebikin dia musti punya pendamping hidup, alias istri."

"Faktor apa?"

"Hey, tunggu. 'Faktor' itu apa sih?"

_Inilah yang ngebikin gue nggak suka anak kecil. Bego, sih…_, Gerutu pemuda tadi. "Ack, forget it." Doi mijit dahi, berdecak. "Gini… " Dia nyari alasan lain. "Si ayah ngerasa kasian ama putrinya yang masih kecil tapi udah nggak punya ibu. Mangkanya beliau mau nikah lagi dengan niat ngasih ibu baru buat anak ceweknya itu…"

Para anak kecil tadi pun ber-O panjang, manggut-manggut.

"Papanya baik, ya?"

"Iya. Gimana pun juga masih mikirin anaknya."

"Iya juga sih kasian kalo nggak punya Mama."

"Heheh. Di dunia ini ada juga suatu situasi di mana lebih baik nggak punya nyokap sekalian ketimbang punya nyokap tiri…" ucap sang pendongeng, nyengir. Tapi suaranya barusan nggak terlalu keras, so anak-anak itu nggak denger jelas.

"Eh? Abang bilang apa?"

"Oh, nothing." Dia angkat bahu, lalu kembali cerita. "Kemudian pada suatu hari… sang ayah yang telah bepergian selama sebulan, akhirnya pulang… dengan membawa ibu baru. Tapi ternyata ibu baru itu nggak sendiri. Dia juga punya anak. Dua anak cewek yang lebih tua sekitar 2 n 3 tahun dari anaknya pria Gary-stu tadi…"

"Oooh…?"

"Putri tunggalnya sih setuju-setuju aja punya keluarga baru. Akhirnya pesta pernikahan pun diadakan. N mereka hidup normal kayaq keluarga pada umumnya. Yaa~, seumum-umumnya keluarga Gary-stu gitu deh…"

"Umm…" Seorang anak cowok yang duduk bersila di rerumputan bawah sana angkat tangan. "Bang, dari tadi… Gary-stu itu apa sih?" tanyanya, nggak tau. Temen-temennya juga pasang tampang nggak ngerti. Yang diliatin balas ngeliat mereka yang sama-sama terdiam.

Tujuh detik.

"Hhh… itu artinya karakter cowok yang sempurna. Maksudnya sempurna tuh ya cowok jenius, tajir alias kaya. Terus ganteng, baik hati, dsj. Yang sejenis ama si ayah tadi itu, lah… . N yang biasanya jadi dambaan para cewek. N versi cewek dari Gary-stu adalah Mary-sue. Understand?" jelasnya, boring. Bikin anak-anak tadi kembali ber-O panjang, ngerti.

"Yak, kita kembali ke kisah tadi." Angin siang mulai bertiup, sepoi-sepoi. Langit yang tadinya panas sekarang mulai berubah teduh. "Sekitar enam bulan kemudian, tiba-tiba si ayah yang Gary-stu tadi kecelakaan dalam kereta kudanya. Keretanya masuk jurang. Badannya pun kebawa arus sungai yang deras. Terus, teruus, n teruuus sampe akhirnya ke laut." Katanya, seraya ngegerakkin tangan bagai mengisyaratkan arus. "Nggak ada yang berhasil nemuin badannya sampe sekarang. So, kalo elo semua terutama yang cewek-cewek, nih… pengen ketemu ama Gary-stu, ke laut aja sana. Kalo beruntung loe semua bakal nemuin dia… walau kemungkinan besar udah jadi mayat. Heheh…"

Dua anak cewek tsb jadi rada takut n duduk sembunyi di belakang tiga orang temen cowoknya.

"La-lalu… gimana ama anak ceweknya yang ditinggalin…?" seorang anak cowok memberanikan diri buat kembali ke jalan yang benar, alias kembali ke topik utama. Pemuda yang ditanya angkat alis. Dia lalu tersenyum n nyanderin bahu kirinya ke batang pohon. Kaki kanannya ditekuk n dinaikkan ke sisi dahan yang doi dudukin.

"Tentu aja putrinya itu sedih. Hampir tiap hari sejak kematian ayahnya, dia terus nangis. Sementara sang ibu tiri n dua putrinya malah bersenang-senang ngehambur-hamburin harta warisan, yang sebenernya cukup buat tujuh turunan itu sampe ludes nyaris nggak bersisa hanya dalam waktu tiga tahun."

"Eeeeh?"

"Tambang-tambang emas yang ada udah pada habis dijual-alihkan ke pengusaha lain. Yang tersisa cuma tinggal rumah besar tempat mereka tinggal, beberapa hewan ternak, n sejumlah uang yang saat itu kira-kira cuma cukup buat kehidupan mereka sehari-hari, tanpa ada jatah buat foya-foya lagi. Bahkan buat ngongkosin pelayan pun mereka udah nggak mampu lagi. Karna itulah mereka nyuruh putrinya si Gary- stu buat jadi pelayan. N mereka menjuluki putri itu dengan sebutan Cinderella, yang artinya cewek berdebu. Debu karna kotor, maksudnya. Tau kan kalo 'cinder' itu artinya semacam abu sisa arang?"

"Tega banget, sih?"

"Ibu n kakak-kakak tirinya jahat, ya?"

"Iya, tuh!"

"Ibu tiri n kedua kakak tirinya ngejadiin putri tsb pelayan di rumahnya sendiri selama kurang lebih 7 tahun. Dia dikasih kamar terjelek, baju terjelek, apa-apa yang jelek-jelek, lah. Disuruh ini itu tanpa gaji, etc. Hingga Cinderella berusia 17 tahun." Lanjut cowok yang juga berusia 17 tahun tsb, cuek. "Nah, di ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 itu, tiba-tiba datang seorang utusan kerajaan yang memberikan surat undangan pesta dansa di istana."

"Uwaah? Pesta dansa?" dua anak cewek di situ keliatan berbinar-binar. Pemuda tadi tersenyum, sebelum lanjut. "Yeah, pesta dansa yang mewah banget lho, nona-nona kecil. Soalnya di undangan yang disebarkan memberitahukan bahwa di acara pesta itu… sang pangeran bakal sekalian nyari calon buat jadi pasangan hidupnya nanti."

"Waaah? Kalo gitu sama Cinderella aja pangerannya!" ucap kedua gadis kecil tsb, hampir bersamaan. Tiga cowok lainnya saling pandang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

Si pemuda tertawa singkat. "Sayang banget. Meski tuh undangan tertulis mengundang seluruh penghuni rumah, termasuk para pelayan yang ada… Cinderella nggak diperbolehkan ikut datang ke sana ama sang ibu tiri. Dia dilarang."

"Eh? Koq gitu sih?"

"Stuuupid~. Ya jelas karna si ibu tiri nggak mau kehilangan satu-satunya pelayan di rumah, dong. Meski kemungkinannya cuma 1 dibanding ratusan orang, tetep aja ada kesempatan kalo Cinderella bakal dipilih sang pangeran buat jadi istrinya nggak nol persen, kan? Please, deh."

"Umm…"

"Begitu ibu n kakak-kakak tirinya berangkat ke pesta di istana pada malam harinya… Cinderella pergi ke kebun belakang, n menatap semarak pesta tsb dari kejauhan. Istananya gede banget, meski jaraknya jauh dari rumahnya dia… tetep aja keliatan. Sayangnya dia nggak bisa ikutan."

"Aaaah… kasian."

"Terus… tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang bersinar dari sebuah patung taman tepat di sebelah Cinderella berdiri. Cinderella yang kaget langsung mundur. Beberapa detik kemudian, patung wanita nggak bergerak itu pun menjelma jadi seorang wanita hidup. Sayapnya biru transparan, kayaq sayap burung. Seluruh badannya biru muda, gaun tipis yang dikenakannya juga biru tua. Mata n rambutnya juga biru sampe ke alis-alisnya. Meski keliatan nggak normal kayaq manusia lain, wanita yang tadinya patung itu nggak keliatan nakutin. Malah cantik banget."

"Heeee?"

"Soalnya dia seorang peri."

"Wow! Ternyata peri!" Anak-anak itu bersorak antusias.

Sang pendongeng nyengir. "Peri biru itu selalu merhatiin keadaan rumah keluarga Gary-stu yang makin kacau sejak penghuni lamanya berkurang. Dia juga tau kalo Cinderella selalu disuruh-suruh dengan nggak adilnya oleh ibu n kakak-kakak tirinya. Cinderella selalu menderita. Karna itulah sang Peri berniat buat ngebahagiain tuh cewek dengan mengabulkan satu permintaannya."

"Oh! Aku tau! Cinderellanya pasti pengen pergi ke pesta itu, kan?" tebak seorang anak cowok sambil angkat tangan.

"Bup-buuu~. Salaaah~…" ledek si pendongeng.

"Lho? Koq salah?" anak cewek di belakangnya protes. "Mamaku dulu juga pernah cerita soal Cinderella. Katanya, Cinderellanya juga pengen ke pesta. Karna itu Sang Peri ngasih dia gaun indah dan kereta berkuda yang disihir dari labu buat ke istana."

Pemuda yang di atas pohon tadi lalu melompat turun n mendarat di hadapan mereka. "Aaah, gue tau versi itu…" Doi ngejongkok n miringin kepalanya buat ngeliat gadis cilik yang duduk di belakang anak cowok di hadapannya. "Ceritanya habis itu… Cinderella pergi ke istana, tapi pas tepat jam dua belas malam dia sudah musti pulang karna sihir Sang Peri bakal hilang, kan?"

Anak cewek tsb manggut-manggut, diem. Anak-anak lain ngeliatin dia n cowok 17 tahun di hadapan mereka, gantian.

"Terus saat Cinderella bergegas lari pulang… salah satu sepatu kacanya lepas. Sang Pangeran memungutnya n bertekad buat mencarinya dengan pasang pengumuman 'barang siapa gadis yang kakinya pas dengan sepatu kaca tersebut, bakal dijadikan istri oleh Pangeran'. Tentu aja semua gadis di negeri itu kepengen semua. Tapi, anehnya dari ratusan cewek yang nyoba, tetep aja nggak ada yang pas. Ya eyalah… itu kan sepatu sihir made by Blue Fairy? So, Peri Biru itu yang iseng ngenyihir sepatunya supaya nggak ada yang bisa pas dipake siapa pun kecuali Cinderella."

"Jadi? Pas Cinderellanya nyoba… sepatu itu pas dipakai, ya? Trus? Apa dia jadi nikah ama Pangeran?" tanya anak kecil lain yang baru denger cerita soal Cinderella.

Pemuda tsb mengangguk. "Gitu deh. Akhirnya dia tinggal di istana bersama Pangeran n hidup bahagia selamanya. Happy ending."

"Uwaaaah~!" Mereka bertepuk tangan, senang.

"Eits. Tunggu dulu."Cowok 17 tahun tadi angkat tangan, nenangin mereka. "Tau nggak sih kalo Cinderella itu sebenernya diangkat dari kisah nyata?"

"Eh? Masa sih?"

"Yeah. Itu bukan dongeng, tapi legenda. Bahkan asalnya dari negeri kita ini."

"Yang benar?" Anak-anak itu keliatan terbelalak, semua. Kaget.

"Tapi… kalo Cinderella dulunya bener-bener ada di negeri ini… kenapa aku nggak pernah dengar soal itu dari Nenekku?" tanya seorang anak cowok di depan kiri sang pemuda, ragu.

"Heh, Kuntet. Tentu aja lu nggak pernah denger. Karna cerita Cinderella yang sebenernya itu nggak seindah yang kedengarannya. Apalagi karna tuh kisah asalnya dari negeri kita ini. Buat ngehindari investigasi dari pihak-pihak tertentu… mangkanya kenyataannya selalu ditutup-tutupi."

"Investi… um inve ato apa itu… apa artinya?"

"Ck. Tanya aja bokap loe di rumah nanti." Pemuda tadi kembali beralih ke cewek yang duduk di belakang anak cowok di depannya. Dia tersenyum. "Kebohongan indah itu emang sengaja disebarkan, karna kalo kenyataan soal Cinderella sampe kedengaran ama orang-orang… terutama ama anak kecil kayaq kalian semua… bisa gawat."

"Ga-gawat kenapa, Bang?" tanya anak cewek tsb, penasaran. Dia jadi maju n duduk di sebelah temennya itu, nggak lagi di belakang. Yang dipanggil Abang tadi ngegeser dikit posisi jongkoknya hingga kali ini duduk bersila tepat di hadapan gadis cilik itu. "Ya gawat, dong. Soalnya kalo sampe tau rahasia kisah nyatanya… kalian bisa mimpi buruk, nona kecil…"

"Apa sih rahasianya? Kasih tau dong, Bang!" seru tiga anak cowok yang ada, penasaran. Anak cewek yang satunya pun ikutan mendekat. Akhirnya pemuda tadi sekarang jadi bener-bener dikelilingin ama mereka di depan n samping.

"Oke. Bakal gue ceritain rahasia nyatanya." Dia ngebetulin bentar posisi duduknya, agak condong ke depan. "Cerita awalnya emang sama persis. Tapi semuanya berbeda mulai dari bagian sang Peri Biru menanyakan soal apa yang diinginkan ama Cinderella…" nada suaranya berubah jadi lebih serius.

Lima anak di sekitarnya jadi ikutan serius, nelen ludah.

"Yang diinginkan ama Cinderella waktu itu sebenernya bukan ke istana, tapi… dia cuma menginginkan obat tidur."

"O-obat tidur?"

"Yup."

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia nggak minta ikutan pesta ke istana?"

"Cinderella itu orangnya nggak suka pesta yang rame banget kayaq gitu. Dia sukanya ama yang lebih alami. Dia lebih suka 'berpesta' alias ngasih makan binatang-binatang yang ada di hutan dekat rumah. Karna itu juga dia jadi disukai ama mereka. Loe pikir kenapa para tetangganya nggak ada yang protes waktu ngeliat Cinderella pake baju compang camping kayaq pembokat di sekitar rumahnya sendiri? Juga waktu Cinderellanya pergi ke pasar buat beli kebutuhan sehari-hari dengan tampilan lusuh itu? Itu karna mereka sebenernya nggak ingat gimana tampang sang Cinderella."

"Hmm…?"

"Soalnya Cinderella jarang bersosialisasi. Beda ama ortunya. Waktu ortunya masih ada sih, dia emang sering diajak ke mana-mana. Tapi kalo ada kesempatan, dia selalu menghindari keramaian. Dia nggak banyak bicara. N waktu ibunya meninggal, ayahnya juga sibuk sampe hingga akhirnya ikutan meninggal juga…, nggak ada lagi deh yang ngajak dia jalan-jalan ke tengah kota. Akhirnya dia jadi lebih sering ngabisin waktunya di hutan ama temen-temen binatangnya. Or ngebersihin rumah n ngelakuin kerjaan pembantu lainnya."

"…"

"Dia yang dulunya hidup senang n tenang bagaikan tuan putri plus bebas bermain ama temen-temen binatangnya… tiba-tiba saat berusia 10 tahun semua itu sirna karna ibu tiri n kakak-kakak barunya yang jahat selalu bikin dia sibuk mulu, … wajar aja kalo Cinderellanya nggak tahan n marah, kan?"

"Ma-marah?"

"Yeah, marah." Pemuda tadi mengangguk lagi. "Tapi dia dari kecil orangnya pendiam n nggak pernah nampakin emosi marah. Dia dari dulu cuma dilatih senyum n tertawa ama ortunya. Selain itu… karna dulunya dia hidup di lingkungan sempurna n nggak ada masalah, nggak heran kalo selama itu juga nggak ada satu pun hal yang bikin dia marah. Yang ada selain senyum n tawa… palingan nangis. Itu pun hanya karna ortunya yang meninggal. Nggak pernah karna penyebab lain."

"Mmm…"

"Cinderella nggak bisa marah. Akhirnya selama 7 tahun dia cuma bisa menyimpannya dalam hati. Hingga pada hari itu, di mana sang Peri Biru datang n bilang bakal ngabulin keinginannya… "

"Tapi, koq dia mintanya obat tidur?"

"Heheh. Itu karna saat itu di rumahnya sama sekali nggak ada obat tidur. N dia juga nggak punya duit buat beli sendiri."

"Emangnya Cinderella susah tidur ya? Karna itu dianya minta obat tidur?"

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil. "Mana mungkin? Tiap hari dia dibikin capek ama ibu n kakak-kakak tirinya… udah pasti kondisi tubuhnya yang super capek itu justru bikin dia malah jadi cepat tidur, kan?" Dia menggeleng. "Obat itu bukan buat dia."

"Eh?"

"Setelah ngabulin permintaan Cinderella, peri itu pun kembali jadi patung."

"…"

"Sekitar dua hari kemudian… seperti biasa, Cinderella menyiapkan makan malam buat keluarga tirinya itu. Tapi anehnya malam itu yang hadir di meja makan cuma sang ibu tiri. Sudah sejam nungguin, kedua anak kandungnya itu nggak datang-datang juga. Padahal mereka nggak pernah sekali pun ngelewatin waktu makan bersama bertiga. Ibu tiri itu pun nyuruh Cinderella buat pergi n ngebawa dua anaknya tsb ke situ. Tapi, Cinderella malah bilang kalo keduanya udah ada di ruang makan tsb bersama dengan sang ibu."

"…"

"Padahal si ibu nggak ngeliat siapa-siapa di situ selain dirinya n Cinderella sendiri. Dia pun berpikiran kalo Cinderella udah gila. Dia lalu nyuruh cewek itu buat pergi dari ruang makan. Ibu itu pun mulai makan duluan. Dia berencana buat mendatangi kedua putrinya yang biasanya suka ada di kamar itu, setelah dianya selesai makan."

"Eh? Masa Cinderellanya tadi beneran gila?"

Pemuda itu cuma senyum menanggapi komentar barusan. Dia kembali lanjut. "Nggak lama setelah itu, si ibu tiri manggil Cinderella lagi. Dia yang tadinya lagi makan di dapur bareng ama kucing piaraannya pun bergegas ke ruang makan. Padahal makannya belum selesai."

"Ah, jahat. Sampe acara makannya pun digangguin."

"Hu-um."

"Ahahaha!" Pemuda tadi tertawa sejenak. "Ibu tiri manggil dia karna dia pengen Cinderella masak lagi. Soalnya hidangan yang ada di meja udah habis semua."

"Lho?"

"Soalnya nggak kayaq biasa, hidangan malam itu enak banget. Sang ibu tiri pengen Cinderella masakin masakan yang sama persis dengan itu buat kedua anaknya. Well, meski jahat ke Cinderella, tapi beliau sayang banget ama anak-anaknya sendiri."

"Hmm…"

"Tapi tau nggak? Pas disuruh gitu, Cinderellanya malah ngomong: 'Kakak-kakak tiri nggak akan bisa memakannya." Si ibu tiri nanya 'kenapa? Apa karna dagingnya sudah habis?'. Cinderella njawab: "Soal daging bisa saya usahakan, Bu. Tapi meski mungkin nanti saya membuatkannya lagi, kakak-kakak tetap nggak akan memakannya. Seenggaknya nggak bisa memakannya sendiri. Kecuali kalau Ibu yang membantu mereka.'…"

"Eh? maksudnya?"

"Ibu tiri tsb juga menanyakan hal yang sama. Beliau nggak ngerti maksudnya. 'Apa maksudmu mereka sakit jadi nggak bisa makan sendiri?'. Cinderella lalu bilang: 'Saya ragu sekarang mereka masih bisa merasakan sakit.' Sebelum sang ibu tiri bertanya lebih jauh, Cinderella jalan menuju pengontrol lampu hias yang ada di ruang makan itu, dekat pintu. Dia ngebuka kotak pengontrol n muterin semacam alat pengayuh dengan kedua tangannya. Soalnya agak berat, sih…"

"…?"

"Bersamaan dengan itu, kedengaranlah sebuah bunyi rantai. Rantai yang menahan tergantungnya lampu hias yang terletak tepat di atas meja makan besar tsb. Begitu lampu hias nun gede tsb berada sekitar 30 senti di atas permukaan hidangan yang udah kosong… sang ibu tiri berteriak histeris."

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya anak-anak yang ngedengerin, tiba-tiba jadi berkeringat dingin.

"Soalnya di dua tempat di mana seharusnya penutup bohlam berbentuk kuncup bunga besar berada… terletak dua kepala dari kakak-kakak tirinya Cinderella, alias kedua anak dari ibu tiri tadi."

"EEEEEHHH!" Anak-anak itu saling berpelukan, takut.

Pemuda tadi makin memajukan setengah badannya sambil tetep duduk bersila. "Ya, dua kepala itu terlihat pucat. Rambut mereka kering berantakan. Dari mulut mereka yang terbuka, terlihat bohlam lampu kuning yang menembus masuk dari leher, menyala indah menerangi isi mulut mereka yang tadinya gelap. Mata mereka setengah terbuka, sayu, ngeliat dengan pandangan kosong ke bawah, ke arah piring-piring yang telah kosong."

"K-k-koq…?"

Pemuda tadi tersenyum n terus ngomong. "Cinderella hanya memberikan obat tidur dengan dosis besar pada kedua kakak tirinya. N ketika kedua gadis jahat itu tertidur, dia membawa mereka ke dapur satu persatu. Di rumah itu nggak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya mereka berempat. Saat itu sang ibu tiri juga tidur siang di kamar lain. So dia bebas aja nyeret mereka di siang hari ke dapur tanpa ada yang tau."

"…"

"Cinderella lalu berkata: 'Selama ini mereka selalu jahat pada saya dan teman-teman saya, Bu. Kakak-kakak suka memukul saya, menjambak rambut saya, menusuk-nusuk saya dengan jarum, merobek-robek baju baru yang saya jahit, mengotori kamar saya, dan yang paling nggak bisa saya maafkan adalah mereka juga membunuh kucing, tupai, dan burung-burung yang suka menemani saya di kamar... . Jadi… saya ingin memberi hukuman dan membawa mereka ke dapur."

Lima anak itu gemetaran ngedengernya.

"Dua kepala yang berbau bumbu ayam dan kalkun itu langsung bikin sang ibu tiri bisa menebak apa yang sebenernya udah dilakuin ama Cinderella. Wanita jahat itu terduduk di kursi makannya sambil nutup mulut, mual. Matanya menatap horror ke arah anak tirinya tsb. Cinderella tersenyum n kembali ngomong dengan tenangnya: 'Sebenarnya saya juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama pada Ibu. Karna Ibu juga suka melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka. Tetapi saya nggak sanggup. Saya teringat Ibu kandung saya sendiri. Ibu kandung yang baik hati dan sangat saya sayangi…"

"…"

"Cinderella terus bilang: 'Oh, saya tau kalau Ibu juga sayang banget sama kedua anak Ibu ini. Karena itulah… saya memasak daging mereka dan memberikannya pada Ibu. Saya agak kaget juga saat Ibu yang jarang memuji masakan saya bilang kalo masakan saya kali ini luar biasa enak." Dia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman ramah yang selalu diajarkan oleh ortunya dulu. "Mungkin Ibu bilang enak karna Ibu bisa merasakan kalau daging yang saya gunakan kali ini darah daging Ibu sendiri, yaitu daging anak-anak ibu sendiri, ya? Hebat. Seorang Ibu memang luar biasa'…"

"…"

"Gadis itu pun melepas pegangannya pada kayuh penahan lampu hingga menyebabkan lampu hias tsb terhempas di atas meja makan. Dia lalu jalan mendekati sang ibu tiri sambil bilang: 'Ibu melahirkan mereka dari perut Ibu sendiri, sekarang saya membuat Ibu kembali memasukan mereka ke dalam perut Ibu. Ibu sama sekali tidak merasa jijik karenanya, kan? Itu bagus… soalnya sejak ibu masuk ke ruang makan ini… dan melahap semua hidangan yang saya sajikan… kakak-kakak terus menyaksikan Ibu yang memakan daging mereka dengan nikmatnya dari atas lampu tadi, lho… dengan mata yang mati dan mulut yang terbuka ini."

Anak-anak itu makin gemetaran aja ngedenger itu.

"Cinderella lalu membelai rambut salah satu kepala yang ada di atas meja makan, tepat di hadapan ibu tirinya. 'Meski mereka nggak bisa merasakan apa pun lagi… tapi saya rasa mereka bisa sedih kalau tau Ibu bilang daging mereka nggak enak, kan? Syukurlah ternyata Ibu suka' Katanya, sambil menjambak n menarik salah satu kepala kakak tirinya dari tusukan batang lampu penopang bohlam. Dia menariknya sampe tiga kali karna kepala tsb sempat tersangkut."

"… u-udah cukup, Bang. Cukup sampe di situ aja." Ucap salah seorang anak cowok yang paling memberanikan diri.

"Lu ini ngomong apa sih, Kuntet? Ini belum selesai, tau. Nah setelah itu…" Si pemuda kembali lanjut dengan 'kisah nyata'nya. "Sang ibu tiri yang jahat itu akhirnya kembali berteriak. Dia muntah-muntah n kemudian lari keluar dari ruang makan. Gitu sesampainya di luar pintu, ada seekor singa besar yang menatapnya dengan pandangan lapar. Singa itu adalah salah satu teman hutannya Cinderella yang dia rawat di hutan sejak kecil."

"…"

"Si ibu tiri pun memutar balik ke arah lain buat kabur dari binatang itu. Saat sang singa mau mengejarnya, Cinderella datang n ngasihkan kedua kepala kakak tirinya yang dia bawa dari ruang makan, untuk dilahap ama singa tsb. 'Jangan makan ibu tiri saya, teman-teman. Tapi kalau kalian mau main kejar-kejaran dengannya… boleh saja.' Sehabis ngomong begitu, teman-teman lain Cinderella yang juga ada di sana… kayaq serigala, rusa, rubah, macan, dll, lari berhamburan mengejar ibu tiri yang secara nggak sadar udah lari memasuk hutan. Semua binatang mengejarnya, bahkan binatang-binatang yang biasanya musuh alami bisa akur n bersatu ngejar sang ibu tiri. Para gagak, burung hantu, bahkan tikus n kucing hutan juga pada ikutan."

"…"

"Nggak ada yang ngegigit ibu tiri itu. Tapi karna beliau takut dikejar ama binatang sebanyak itu, jadi beliau otomatis terus lari tanpa henti. Pemandangan hutan kalo malam gelap banget, karna itulah sang ibu tiri nggak sadar gitu kakinya nggak berpijak ama apa pun lagi. Beliau jatuh ke tebing jurang, sama dengan Gary-stu- errhh… maksud gue sama dengan ayahnya Cinderella yang juga meninggal gara-gara jatuh ke jurang. Hanya aja sang ibu tiri sempat membentur tebing n karang yang ada sebelum bener-bener jatuh ke air n diseret arus. Cinderella yang ikutan menyusul dengan menunggang teman singanya sempat nyaksiin itu semua. Akhirnya dia balik ke rumah n bersih-bersih ruang makan kayaq biasa."

"K-koq jadinya nggak bahagia gitu si, Bang?"

"Eeeh? Siapa bilang nggak bahagia?" Si pemuda nyondongin setengah badannya lagi ke depan. "Beberapa hari n bulan setelahnya, hidup Cinderella jadi makmur. Nggak ada lagi ibu n kakak-kakak tiri yang suka membully-nya. Bagus, kan?"

"I-iya, sih. Tapi kan…"

"Bukan hanya itu loh. Setahun sehabis kejadian itu, datanglah seorang pemuda yang berasal dari negeri lain. Dia datang ke negeri itu untuk menjadi pedagang. Dia ketemu Cinderella yang lagi belanja di pasar buat keperluan makan sebulan. Bahan-bahan makanan yang banyak buat temen-temen hutannya tentu aja nggak sedikit. Karna itu pemuda tsb ngebantu dia ngebawainnya ke rumah, n dari situ lama-lama mereka jadi sering ketemu n makin akrab, deh. Pemuda itu ganteng, cerdas, tapi rada miskin. Gary-stu minus satu, nih."

"Heee?"

"Ujung-ujungnya mereka menikah. Cinderella menyerahkan sebagian hartanya yang tersisa buat dijadikan modal usaha suaminya itu. N dengan kecerdasan n kelihaian sang suami di bidangnya, Cinderella pun kembali hidup bahagia serba berkecukupan. Sempet sih ada orang-orang yang nanyain keberadaan ibu n kakak-kakak tirinya. Tapi, Cinderella cuma menjawab kalau mereka lari meninggalkan rumah. Dengan wajah n sikap ala Mary-sue itu… para penanya pun sama sekali nggak ada yang curiga. Mereka berangsur mulai mengenali Cinderella sebagai putri tunggal di rumah besar itu, bukan lagi pembantu. Lagian mereka tau kalo ibu n dua putri baru dari rumah itu emang punya perangai yang buruk. Jadi wajar aja kalo mereka melakukan sesuatu yang buruk dengan ninggalin Cinderella sendiri. Happy ending!"

"Tapi… " Anak-anak itu saling pandang, kurang suka ama cerita yang baru aja didengar. "Koq kisah nyatanya serem gitu, sih?"

"Yaa… kisah aslinya nggak disebarkan supaya nggak bikin anak-anak kecil kayaq kalian takut aja…" sahut si pemuda, nyantai.

"H-hey! Siapa yang takut!"

"I-iya! Si-siapa bilang kami takut!"

Anak-anak tadi, terutama tiga cowok yang ada, langsung pasang sikap keras kepala, maksain diri nggak takut. Si pemuda tersenyum sinis ngeliatnya. "Oh ya. Kalian mau tau satu lagi nggak rahasia besar di balik kisah nyata Cinderella itu?" tanyanya, makin mendekat.

"E-eh?"

"Takut, yaaa?"

"Ng-nggak! Kami mau denger!" sahut mereka, cepat. Kecuali dua anak cewek di sana.

"Alright then… " Cowok 17 tahun tadi kembali tersenyum n nundukkin wajahnya supaya kurang lebih sejajar dengan mereka. "Tau nggak, kalo Cinderella n pemuda pedagang itu sempat punya anak, lho. Anaknya cowok." Katanya, dengan suara setengah berbisik.

"O-oh…?"

"Tapi tunggu, bukan itu rahasia besar yang gue maksud." Selanya. "Loe semua tau kan kalo 'Cinderella' itu bukan nama asli, alias cuma julukan yang dikasih ama ibu n sodari-sodari tirinya…?"

"U-um…" mereka mengangguk.

"Nama gadis cantik bermata hijau n berambut merah panjang yang dijuluki Cinderella itu adalah… Kushina. Nah, Kushina nyeritain semua hal yang dilakuinnya di masa lalu ke putra tunggalnya. Tapi saat putranya itu berusia lima tahun, Kushina meninggal karna sakit. Suaminya pun menyusul meninggal juga karna kecelakaan setelah beliau menikah lagi dengan seorang janda beranak dua. Sejarah kembali berulang…"

"L-Lho…?"

"Trus, knapa menurut loe semua gue bisa tau kisah nyata Cinderella sedetail ini?"

"E-e-eh? Ke-Kenapa memangnya?"

"Heih~, dasar beg-beg. Ya tentu aja karna guelah anak dari Kushina, sang Cinderella legendaris itu~…"

Bola mata anak-anak tsb membesar. Wajah mereka memucat menatapnya. Pemuda tsb berpenampilan lusuh dengan kemeja putih kusam yang tiga kancing atasnya nggak dikancingin, plus celana hitam dari kain tipis yang ujungnya sobek-sobek nggak nyampe nutupin mata kaki. Ada tambalan di bagian siku n lutut bajunya itu. Dia memakai sandal jepit dari jerami. Penampilannya kayaq seorang pekerja, pembokat, alias pembantu. Mirip ama deskripsi tampilan kucel Cinderella, cuman yang ini versi cowok. Rambutnya pirang kemerahan yang ujung belakangnya tujuh senti melebihi perbatasan leher, jabrik tapi gak keliatan berantakan. Matanya merah tajam kayaq karnivora liar. Mulutnya menyeringai, seram.

"Nah, bocah-bocah… ayo masuk." Ajaknya, nunjuk pagar rumah gede yang tampak tua namun kokoh di belakangnya, pake jempol. "Gue bakal ngejamu kalian dengan makanan-makanan enak, lhooo. Masakan gue jaminan mutu. Dua sodara tiri n nyokap tiri gue juga udah ada di ruang makan, tuh." Dia terkekeh. "Mereka lagi bergelantungan di lampu hias sambil menunduk menatap hidangan yang tadi udah gue sajikan di meja buat makan siang. Ayo gabung…"

1

2

3 detik

"Gyaaaaaaa!" Lima anak tsb langsung bangkit n lari pontang-panting dari pemuda tsb.

"Mamaaaa! Ada anaknya Cinderellaaaaa!"

"Tolooong! Anaknya Cinderella mau ngasih kami makan pake daging manusia!"

Mereka lari tunggang langgang keluar dari kebun taman tsb, nangis.

"Hiahahahahaha!" Cowok 17 tahun tadi tergelak plus menghempaskan tubuhnya di rerumputan n guling-guling ketawa. "Dasar… mana ada seorang ibu yang mau cerita… kalo dia dulunya pernah ngebunuh orang ke anaknya sendiri yang masih lima tahun? Ada-ada aja… . Ah, anak kecil emang gampang ketipu~…"

KucingPerak

,

.

* * *

><p>KP: Hahahaha! Aku jadi teringat ama empat anak kecil (1 cewek, 3 cowok) yang suka ngedeketin aku (sebenernya sih karna suka ngedeketin kucingku) pas nulis chap ini. Mereka anak tetangga. ^^ Tiap kali aku ngebuka pagar baik itu mo keluar atau masuk rumah, mereka suka nyamperin n nanya: 'kucingnya mana?' Gezz. Sekarang kucingku udah nggak ada, mreka gak datang lagi deh.<p> 


	2. Tsunderella

KP: Maafkan aku, Mr Andersen. Crita asli Cinderella yg engkau karang jadi ancur begini…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Tsunderella<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Well…" Pemuda iseng tsb berdiri sambil nepuk-nepuk celananya yang agak berdebu. "Saatnya kembali." Dia berbalik n melangkah ringan menuju pagar rumah gede di belakangnya. Trus doi manjat n melompat masuk ke dalam, udah biasa.

"KYUUBI!" Tereak seorang wanita di ambang pintu masuk gede rumahnya, bertolak pinggang. Gaun hijau lembut yang dipakainya kontras banget dengan wajahnya yang saat ini sama sekali nggak lembut. Ada tato berbentuk diamond hitam di dahinya yang saat ini lagi berkerut-kerut kesal.

Pemuda iseng bernama Kyuubi tadi jalan nyantai ke arahnya. "Yes, Ma'am. What's up." Tanyanya tanpa nada tanya. Kedua tangannya dimasukin saku celana. "Dari mana aja loe, hah? Beresin tuh meja makan!"

"Thanks udah ngasih tau." Sahutnya, sama sekali nggak tertekan. "Oiya, nggak perlu marah-marah gitu, lah. Marah itu make 40 otot, sedangkan kalo senyum cuma 16 otot. Makanya, nggak usah sering marah... ntar cepat tua, lho…" katanya, sambil lalu. Ninggalin ibu tirinya yang makin ngomel-ngomel di belakang sana.

Sesampainya di ruang makan…

Baru aja cowok tadi ngebuka pintu ruang tsb, kedengaran suara 'Prang! Prang' dari piring-piring terbang yang ancur berantakan.

"Uwooooh! Liat tuh, lemparan gue lebih tepat! Gue yang menang! Yiieeeey!" tereak seorang remaja blonde, nyengir. "Ugh, gue nggak bakal kalah!" balas remaja cowok lain di sebelahnya, ikutan ngelempar piring ke arah sebuh foto buram yang ditempel ke tembok pake nasi.

Nasi?

Yeah, beberapa butir nasi yang udah matang diancurin dikit terus rekatkan ke belakang foto, habis itu ditinggal tekan ke tembok. Nempel, deh.

Oh ya, foto buram hitam putih yang mereka lemparin dari tadi tuh adalah fotonya kakak tiri mereka, alias Kyuubi.

"Liat tuh! Kali ini lemparan gue juga tepat!" sorak si cowok berambut coklat yang sama jabriknya ama si blonde.

"Huh. Kalo gitu sekarang kita lempar bareng. Siapa yang lebih duluan kena dengan tepat, dia yang menang. Okay?"

"Okay!"

Mereka berdua kembali siap-siap ngelempar bareng. Tapi Kyuubi yang jalan n berenti tepat di hadapan mereka bikin keduanya berenti. "Aaah… ini kan satu-satunya foto gue yang tersisa…?" keluh cowok bermata merah itu sambil ngehembusin nafas kesal. Dia nyabut foto yang udah lecek tsb dari dinding, foto dia n Kushina, trus ngedeath-glare kedua adik tirinya di situ. Beda jauh ama Kyuubi yang berpenampilan ala Sumin alias super-miskin, dua cowok itu berpenampilan lebih elit, mahal, bersih, rapi, n pake sepatu meski di dalam rumah.

"A-apa loe liat-liat kayaq gitu? Mo nakutin kami ya? Eh, nggak bisa!" marah adik tirinya yang berambut pirang. "Elo mau marah, ya? Awas aja kalo loe berani nyakitin kami, bakal gue laporin ke Mommy!" ancam adiknya yang satu lagi.

"Cowok 15 tahunan yang masih suka ngadu ke 'Mommy'nya nggak populer di kalangan cewek-cewek, lho." Ledek sang kakak tiri, sinis. Dua orang tsb mau ngomong lagi, tapi gak jadi. Kehabisan kata-kata, sih. Kyuubi cuman ngeliatin mereka sambil bertolak sebelah pinggang, enteng. Dua adik tirinya itu bernama Naruto n Kiba.

Menurut ibu tirinya, Tsunade, dua anak itu adalah sodara kembar. Tapi Kyuubi nggak percaya. Soalnya tampang dua cowok yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu sama sekali nggak mirip. Ribut n ramenya sih sama. Mereka selalu kompak. Walau kadang pernah cekcok juga. Terutama pas keduanya berebut posisi sebagai kakak. Akhirnya sampe sekarang pun mereka berdua tetep ngotot ngerasa dirinya masing-masing adalah seorang kakak. Nggak ada yang mau ngalah jadi adik.

Kalo soal penampilan, mereka berdua juga punya selera fashion yang sama. Hanya aja si blondie, alias Naruto, lebih menyukai warna orange n kuning. Beda ama si brunette, alias Kiba yang cenderung sukanya warna coklat. Semua koleksi barang-barang yang mereka punya serba orange n coklat.

Kyuubi masukin foto tadi ke saku di kemeja lusuhnya. Trus bertolak pinggang. "Nah, sekarang… buruan keluar sana. Gue mau beres-beres." Suruhnya, nunjuk ke arah pintu dengan isyarat dagu.

"Gue nggak suka ama nada perintah loe itu." Protes Naruto, adik tirinya yang selalu ngebantah duluan. "Suka nggak suka bodo amat. Udah, dengerin aja kata-kata kakak loe ini, apa susahnya sih keluar doang?" sahut Kyuubi, nyantai. Doi ngegulung lengan panjangnya sampe siku, mo siap-siap ngeberesin meja makan plus beberapa piring pecah deket tembok.

"Huh! Kami nggak sudi nganggep loe 'kakak'!" (Naruto)

"Iya! Jangan harap kami bakal manggil elo gitu!" (Kiba)

"Elo di sini tuh cuma pembantu, tau nggak!" (NaruKiba)

Dahi Kyuubi berkedut. Kemudian tanpa sempat disadari oleh kedua remaja tadi, tuh cowok udah mencengkram kerah dari jas santai mereka, mengangkat keduanya dari lantai, n menghempaskannya ke atas meja makan. Naruto n Kiba sampe terbatuk-batuk ngerasain punggung mereka yang nyeri.

"Denger ya, bocah-bocah sialan~…" Cowok bermata merah tadi menunduk n berbisik di antara mereka yang masih doi tahan. "Sebenernya gue juga nggak sudi punya adek-adek manja macam loe berdua. Tapi gue terima aja karna biar gimana juga elo dua nih adek tiri gue. Gue masih sedikit punya rasa hormat ama bokap gue yang bego itu karna udah milih nyokap loe berdua. Kalo bukan, elo-elo udah gue jadiin selai madu n coklat brownish, tau nggak?"

Naruto n Kiba nelen ludah, nggak berani gerak. Mereka udah tau sih kalo bagi seorang Kyuubi sebenernya gampang aja buat nginjak-nginjak mereka. Tapi selama ini tuh cowok sama sekali nggak pernah melakukannya. Mereka cuman sempet liat keahlian nih cowok yang berantem ama hewan-hewan buruan di hutan yang dia tangkap sendiri buat makan malam (sebenernya sih pake alat perangkap, nggak tangan kosong). Mereka tau kalo Kyuubi tuh kuat. Justru karna itu mereka ngerasa luar biasa senang kalo bisa ada di atas n nyuruh-nyuruh orang spesial macam dia kayaq pelayan. Lalu kenapa dia yang biasanya cuman cuek, or ngebales dengan sindiran nusuk, n nggak pernah main fisik ini sampe ngebanting mereka ke meja?

"Eh, denger ya? Gue ini tuan rumah utama di sini, brengsek. Emangnya loe semua pikir gue bego, apa? Gue bukan kayaq Cinderella dalam dongeng yang diem aja ditindas n diperlakukan kayaq pembantu di rumahnya sendiri." Cengkraman Kyuubi di dada mereka mengeras. "Gue bersih-bersih nih rumah karna gue dari dulu emang suka alias hobi ama yang namanya bersih-bersih. Gue juga make baju kayaq gini karna suka aja coz rasanya sejuk. Gue nggak suka pake yang berlapis-lapis kayaq yang loe berdua pake. Panas, sih…"

"…"

"N satu hal lagi… Jangan pernah sentuh foto gue n Kushina. Kalo lain kali gue liat elo-elo mainin foto kami lagi…" dia menyeringai. "I'll rape you both to death. Got it?" Kyuubi ketawa terbahak-bahak dalam hati ngeliat tampang horror dua adik tirinya yang mengangguk-ngangguk cepat, nahan nangis.

"Good boys…" Doi mencium dahi mereka satu-satu, ngeledek. Trus ngelepasin cengkramannya. Naruto n Kiba langsung lari tunggang langgang dari ruang makan tsb, kali ini sambil nangis asli.

"Feh, dasar anak-anak manja."

.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Kedengaran suara berisik dari ruang makan yang ditutup.

'SPLOSH!'

"Wuuhuuuu!"

'Wush!'

"Yeaaaah!"

Itu adalah suara Kyuubi yang nyiram air sabun ke lantai n ngegunain mop yang bagian kain pelnya doi injak. Trus meluncur ke sana kemari kayaq orang lagi naik autoped, snowboard, or skateboard. Tsunade, Kiba, maupun Naruto udah nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa soal kebiasaan anehnya itu.

.

.

.

'Ding! Ding! Ding!'

"Kyuubi! Buruan samperin tuh pintu!" tereak Tsunade, ibu tirinya. Dia lagi baca di ruang tamu, ditemani ama NaruKiba yang lagi berisik sambil main catur. Tuh dua main apa pun selalu aja gak bisa tenang.

"Gak usah pake tereak-tereak segala, kale. Gue kan nggak budeg?" sahut Kyuubi, sambil lalu. Tangan kanannya masih ngebawa sapu habis bersih-bersih. "Or… jangan-jangan… malah situ yang budeg, ya? makanya pake tereak-tereak segala."

"Anak kurang ajar!"

"Kurang ajar mana ama Anda sendiri yang foya-foya ngabisin duit peninggalan suami sampe nggak sanggup buat ngebayarin pembantu lagi, ha?"

"Elo ini-!"

"Yak. Ada perlu apa, Pak?" tanya pemuda tadi ke seseorang yang dari penampilannya jelas banget dari kerajaan. Lelaki tinggi berkumis tsb membungkuk sedikit, ngasih salam. Trus, partnernya di sebelah belakang ngasihkan sebuah gulungan ke Kyuubi. Cowok 17 tahun itu pun menerimanya dengan alis terangkat.

"Oh! Utusan kerajaan!" Kyuubi langsung didepak ama Tsunade n kedua putranya yang tiba-tiba gabung. "Ada apakah gerangan sehingga utusan penting seperti Anda sekalian berada di sini?" tanya wanita tadi, mengatupkan kedua tangan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Semua tertulis di dalam undangan yang baru saja kami berikan, Nyonya…" jawab pria tsb, sopan. Tsunade segera ngerebut gulungan yang dipegang ama Kyuubi n ngebacanya sambil bersuara:

"Malam ini jam 7 akan diadakan pesta besar di Istana dalam rangka memperingati hari ulang tahun sang pangeran sulung Uchiha yang ke-20, yaitu Prince Itachi. Diharapkan kedatangan dari seluruh rakyat. Termasuk para pelayan dan sebagainya. Sekian. Tertanda: King Uchiha Fugaku."

"Halaaah~… masa udah dua puluh tahun masih aja suka ngadain pesta ultah? Kayaq anak kecil aja." Ledek Kyuubi, yang langsung dapat sepakan dari Tsunade. "Sana ke dapur!" suruh wanita tsb, marah. Sang utusan kerajaan berdehem. Tsunade langsung berubah jadi ramah-mode n minta maaf ke kedua pria asing di sana.

"Che. Kalo aja dia bukan cewek, udah gue bales tendang…" gerutu Kyuubi, ke dapur.

KucingPerak

Jam 6.15 malam...

Tsunade sudah siap dengan gaun pesta hijaunya yang meriah n penuh beberapa bunga mawar kuning palsu di bagian rok depan n belakang pinggang. Rambut pirang panjangnya pun digulung ke atas n dihiasi mawar kuning kehijauan. Jari-jari tangannya yang lentik megang kipas berbulu dengan warna senada. Kyuubi mau nggak mau heran n mengakui juga kalo ibu tirinya ini masih bisa keliatan cantik buat orang yang udah ngelahirin dua anak. Nih orang bahkan bisa nyaingin kecantikan sang Ratu. Dia keliatan jauh lebih muda dari usia sesungguhnya.

Sementara itu Naruto n Kiba masing-masing pake tuxedo buat pesta resmi. Dengan sedikit sentuhan orange gelap n coklat tua di beberapa bagian kecil kayaq di kemeja dalam, juga bros bundar yang dipasang sebagai penahan dasi yang bagi kyuubi lebih mirip taplak makan dilipat dua itu. Rambut keduanya pun lebih dirapikan dikit, jadi agak turun n gak sejabrik tadi.

"Di pesta itu pasti banyak cewek cantik pada ngumpul!" seru Naruto, semangat. "Juga banyak makanan enak!" tambah Kiba, nggak kalah excited. "Plus banyak pria tampan nun kaya di sana. Mungkin nanti lagi-lagi ada yang berminat jadian ama gue yang janda cantik ini…?" Tsunade ikutan ngebayangin sambil tersipu di dalam kereta kuda yang njemput mereka.

Kyuubi muterin kedua bola matanya, nggak habis pikir.

"Oey, buruan berangkat sana. Bikin Pak Kusir nunggu aja lu semua…" katanya, bertolak pinggang sambil megang sapu di sebelah. Dibandingkan ama ibu n sodara-sodara tirinya, doi terlihat kayaq penyihir kucel lagi megang sapu terbang.

"Huh. Nggak usah pake dikasih tau, lagi." Ucap Naruto sambil ngejulurin lidah ngeledek, trus menyusul masuk ke dalam kereta kuda. Kiba juga.

"Inget ya Kyuubi. Elo ENGGAK BOLEH dateng ke istana. Ngerti? Tugas loe jaga rumah." Tsunade memperingatkan dengan tampang mengancam dari jendela kereta. "Iya! Pokoknya elo nggak boleh ikut-ikutan senang-senang ama kami di pesta nanti!" sambung dua adik tirinya, bareng.

"Well… sebenernya gue nggak berminat datang ke sana karna gue emang nggak hobi ngerayain ultahnya cowok gede yang nggak gue kenal. Tapi… karna loe semua keliatannya ngelarang banget gue dateng, guenya jadi berubah pikiran n malah pengen datang ke sana juga deh~. Heheh…" sahut cowok 17 tahun tadi, nyengir.

"Pokoknya loe nggak boleh datang!" protes dua adiknya lagi, marah. "Udahlah kalian berdua. Acuhin dia. Lagian kalo pun mau ke sana, dia nggak bakal bisa. Dengan penampilan kayaq gembel gitu nggak mungkin dia dipersilakan masuk." Ucap Tsunade, nenangin kedua putranya. "Dia juga sama sekali nggak punya baju pesta. Kalo pun misalnya dia bakal make punya kalian, ukurannya nggak akan cukup."

Naruto n Kiba saling pandang, nyengir. "Betul juga." Mereka berdua lalu ngeledek kakak tirinya itu dengan berbagai 'isyarat' muka.

_Dasar bocah-bocah sialan~_

"Apa kita bisa berangkat sekarang, nyonya?" tanya Pak Kusir, sopan.

"Ya, berangkat aja."

Setelah itu kedengaran suara cambuk n suara kuda, trus kereta tsb pun melaju menuju istana di atas bukit sana. Saking gede n tingginya tuh kastil Uchiha, bangunannya sampe keliatan jelas dari rumah Kyuubi berada. Padahal jaraknya cukup jauh. Sekitar setengah jam kalo ditempuh dengan kereta kuda dengan kecepatan tinggi.

KucingPerak

"Aaaah, bosaan…" keluh Kyuubi, boring. Doi baru aja ngebersihin kamarnya n mandi. Mata merahnya lalu mengarah ke istana yang keliatan lebih menyala dari biasanya itu, dari jendela kamarnya yang terletak di bawah genteng.

"Semua kerjaan rumah udah selesai gue lakuin. Udah nggak ada lagi yang musti gue bersihin. N sekarang gue juga belum bisa tidur. Daripada bosen gini, mungkin lebih baik gue dateng aja ke pesta pangeran kekanakan itu kali, ya…?" Dia ngehela nafas panjang, kedua tangannya dilipat ke atas bidang datar jendela kayu tsb. "Tapi, si Tsunade bener juga… gue nggak bakal bisa masuk ke sana ."

"Bisa."

Suara asing barusan bikin Kyuubi terbelalak. Dia menoleh ke belakang, cepat.

Nggak ada siapa-siapa.

"Apa gue salah dengar…?"

"Pendengaranmu tidak salah." Ucap seorang makhluk segede keychain alias gantungan kunci, lima senti di hadapan muka cowok tadi. Mata Kyuubi kembali membesar n juling ngeliat makhluk melayang di depan hidungnya tsb. Meski kecil, bentuknya mirip manusia cowok. Tapi kedua telinganya agak runcing n punya sayap. N kostum yang dia gunakan sama sekali nggak pernah diliat ama Kyuubi. Kayaq pakaian ala dunia lain. Berjubah merah panjang gitu n ditambang ama vest abu-abu, plus sepatu sandal panjang hitam (*kostum khasnya Gaara. Tanpa guci pasir*)

'Hap!'

"Whoa!"

Kyuubi melahap tuh makhluk bulat-bulat ke mulutnya. Tapi dua detik kemudian, dia merasa sesuatu di mulutnya tadi 'menghilang'. Padahal belum sempat ditelan.

'POP!'

Suara barusan diiringi ama sinar merah kekuningan di atas tempat tidur Kyuubi. Seorang cowok yang terlihat seusia n seukuran ama dua adik tirinya pun muncul n jatuh terduduk di bed kayu tsb, terbatuk. Tubuhnya agak basah.

"Uhuk! Uhukh! Kau ini keterlaluan sekali, hei manusia!" marahnya, menyeka cairan di dekat matanya yang dikelilingi ama lingkaran hitam. Cairan ludah dari mulut manusia yang tadi menelannya (ew~). Ada symbol tulisan merah di dahi kirinya yang Kyuubi nggak ngerti dibaca apaan. Mungkin huruf dunia lain?

"Elo… serangga jenis baru yang barusan gue makan tadi?" tanya cowok 17 tahun tsb, nunjuk.

"Aku bukan serangga." Protes cowok berambut merah tsb, tersinggung. "Virtili Valetzuli." Dia ngucapin mantra, bikin lingkaran angin nggak terlihat yang berkumpul di sekitar n mengeringkan tubuhnya, plus bikin kering tempat tidur Kyuubi yang juga kebasahan dalam sekejap.

Kyuubi masih berdiri di tempatnya n menatap tuh makhluk dengan pandangan gak percaya. _Hey, hey, ternyata makhluk macam ini nggak cuman ada di dongeng, ta?_

Makhluk mirip manusia tsb pun turun dari bed n berdiri. Meski kini ukurannya nggak lagi mini, tapi dia masih lebih kecil alias pendek dari Kyuubi. "Perkenalkan…" Dia meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di dada n menunduk sedikit. "Namaku Gaara, the Red-Fairy." Katanya, kembali tegak. "Aku datang untuk mengabulkan satu keinginanmu, manusia."

"Fairy…?" ulang Kyuubi, kembali nunjuk. Telunjuknya gemetaran. Bukan karna takut, tapi karna nahan tawa!

"Huahahahahaha! Elu Fairy? Aje gile! Bo'ong, ah!" Dia ketawa-ketawa sambil megang perut. "Tampang nggak ramah kayaq bandit gitu fairy? Please deh."

Dahi sang Red-Fairy berkedut. "Soal wajah itu sudah dari sananya begini! Aku ini benar-benar seorang Fairy yang datang untuk menolongmu. Bersyukurlah, manusia." Geramnya, bertolak pinggang. "Aku diperintahkan oleh the Queen of Fairies untuk datang kepadamu dan memberikan kebahagiaan dengan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu."

Pemuda 17 tahun tadi pun berenti ketawa n ngatur nafas. Trus melangkah mengelilingi makhluk tsb sambil ngeliatin dengan seksama. "Dari pada Red-Fairy, elu lebih keliatan kayaq Red-Demon di mata gue. Liat aja sayap loe yang Bat-mode alias kayaq kelelawar ini…" katanya, ngelus-ngelus punggung sayap yang mencuat di belakang punggung atas peri merah tsb. "N gue baru tau kalo fairy juga ada yang cowok."

'Plop!'

Dalam sekejap, makhluk itu kembali berubah jadi segede keychain. "Ja-jangan sembarang menyentuh nya! Sayapku sangat sensitif, tau!" marahnya, lagi. "Selain itu, jangan salah ya? Bangsa Fairy juga ada yang laki-laki! Bentuk sayap pun ada berbagai jenis!". Sayapnya mengepak-ngepak beberapa jarak di hadapan Kyuubi, melayang. Di bagian kerangka n tulang sayap tsb keliatan padat n kuat, tapi di bagian daun sayapnya keliatan bening oleh warna merah. N kalo diperhatikan, tiap kali makhluk tsb terbang ke sisi lain, debu-debu cahaya merah kekuningan yang indah keluar dari tubuhnya yang juga agak bercahaya, kayaq kunang-kunang.

"Hmm, gue lebih suka elo yang segede Naruto or Kiba kayaq barusan ketimbang segede kumbang gini." Gerutu Kyuubi seraya ngelipat kedua lengan di dada, manyun.

"Ah sudahlah. Pokoknya aku datang ke sini karena diperintah oleh Queen of Fairies. Beliau mengatakan bahwa kau selalu ditindas oleh Ibu dan kedua adik tirimu selama bertahun-tahun. Dengan ketabahan dan kesabaranmu yang tetap bertahan bersama mereka, kau berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan."

"Tau dari mana selama ini gue tabah n sabar?"

"Dari Queen of Fairies?"

Kyuubi menunduk, diam-diam mulutnya menyeringai. _Heheh. Kayaqnya si Ratu Peri itu salah informasi, deh. Gue mah bakal selalu ngebales orang-orang yang nindas gue tiap kali ada kesempatan. Tapi, untung juga nih! Mumpung segalanya belum jelas, gue manfaatin aja nih Fairy or Demon gaje!_

Sang Fairy bernama Gaara tadi kembali terbang mendekat ke muka tuh cowok. "Sudah jam 8an. Sebaiknya kusiapkan kau sekarang supaya bisa ikut berpesta di istana." Katanya, seraya terbang cepat mengelilingi Kyuubi hingga debu-debu cahaya mengitari tubuh cowok itu. "Huisas sanaela." Ucap Gaara lagi, bikin badan cowok bermata merah tsb melayang ringan n mengikutinya keluar dari jendela dari lantai atap kamar, menuju kebun belakang.

"Wuow! Cool! Gue bisa terbang, euy!" seru Kyuubi excited. "Kau bisa terbang karena mantra dan Pixie-dust ku, tau." Gaara lalu mendaratkan cowok tsb di tanah kebun dengan pelan. Dia pun lalu tolah-toleh sekeliling, trus pas kedua mata berwarna aquamarine alias cyan-nya ngeliat sebuah labu yang udah matang, dia pun segera terbang ke sana n menebarkan beberapa debu peri ke buah sayur tsb. "Huisas sanaela." Ucapnya lagi, bikin tuh labu terpetik n melayang ke atas. Dia pun terbang n membimbing labu itu beberapa jarak dari kaki Kyuubi.

Gaara kembali terbang n berkeliling. Kali ini menebarkan debu-debu bercahaya-nya ke empat ekor yang tinggal di liang pohon kebun.

"Huisas sanaela, Huisas sanaela, Huisas sanaela, Huisas sanaela!"

Kyuubi cuman ngeliatin dia dalam diam.

Setelah semuanya terkumpul. Sang Red-Fairy kembali menyirami mereka dengan pixie-dustnya. Kali ini lebih banyak. "Vira notu sontiso!" serunya, bikin labu tadi berubah jadi sebuah kereta labu putih yang mewah. Dua ekor tupai pun berubah jadi dua ekor kuda putih yang elegan. Sedangkan yang dua lagi disihir jadi manusia alias dua orang Pak kusir.

"Wow…" Kyuubi nyubit pipinya sendiri, ngeyakinin diri kalo ini semua bukan mimpi.

"Nah sekarang…" Peri kecil tadi pun beralih ke cowok bengong di dekat sana. "Tinggal merubah penampilanmu sedikit." Gaara kembali mengelilinginya n melemparkan beberapa debu cahaya dengan jumlah yang banyak ke kepala Kyuubi pas gitu sampe di puncaknya, bikin pemuda itu bersin-bersin.

"Rekriato me kalus!"

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi ngerasa tubuhnya jadi dingin beberapa saat. Gitu dia buka mata yang entah sejak kapan dipejamkan, dia udah make sebuah tuxedo pesta yang keliatan jauh lebih bagus daripada yang dipake kedua adek tirinya. Meski warnanya sama-sama hitam kayaq umumnya, tetep aja ada yang beda. Dari luar aja keliatan kalo tuh tuxedo dibuat dari bahan yang berbeda dengan umum. Yang ini terlihat lebih indah. Ada sebuah bros perak dengan bentuk kepala singa dengan rantai di kerah jas kirinya.

"Woho… I like this one." Kyuubi menatap benda itu, nyengir. Rambutnya pun juga dibikin rapi ama Gaara, walau kesan jabriknya masih keliatan. Pokoknya saat ini Kyuubi bener-bener keliatan rapi, bersih, elit, ganteng, n bagaikan pangeran dari kerajaan lain.

"Nah, sekarang naiklah ke dalam kereta. Mereka akan mengantarmu sampai tiba di istana." Ucap Gaara lagi, masih dengan wujud chibinya. "Tapi ingat. Kau sudah harus pulang sebelum jam dua belas malam. Karna semua sihir ini akan hilang pada jam itu."

"Hmm, sesuai dengan dongeng Cinderella…" gumam Kyuubi, seraya ngeliatin pantulan dirinya sendiri di kolam jernih yang ada di kebun tsb. "Wah? Dari dulu gue tau kalo gue ini emang ganteng…" katanya sambil ngelus dagu n ngedipin sebelah mata ke bayangannya sendiri.

Gaara menyipitkan sebelah matanya n rada terbang mundur. "Kau… narsis…" Dia lalu ngegelengkan kepalanya, keras. "Ayo lekas berangkat sekarang." Dia menunjuk ke arah pintu kereta labu yang dibuka oleh salah seekor tupai yang udah disihir jadi manusia. "Bersenang-senanglah di sana. Dengan begini, tugasku untuk mengabulkan permintaanmu selesai sudah."

Kyuubi menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, ke arah peri n kereta mewah tsb. Trus doi pun tersenyum sinis sambil mengarahkan badannya juga ke sana. "Emangnya… siapa bilang kalo permintaan gue tuh buat ikutan pesta ke istana…?" tanyanya, nyantai.

"Eh?" Sang Red-Fairy keliatan bingung. "Bukannya di kamar tadi kau bilang…"

"Gue cuma bilang 'Daripada bosen gini, mungkin lebih baik gue dateng aja ke pesta pangeran kekanakan itu kali, ya…?'." Potong Kyuubi, masih senyum. Kali ini sambil bertolak sebelah pinggang. "Ingat, di situ ada kata 'mungkin'. N kata mungkin gue hanya berarti 40% jadi. So, itu bukan berarti gue bener-bener pengen banget berangkat ke pesta…"

"Ta-tapi-!"

"Aaaah~. Apa semua peri seegois ini, ya…? Seenaknya nentuin apa yang diinginin orang…? Padahal kan apa yang diucapin manusia tuh nggak selalu sesuai dengan apa yang sebenernya dimaui ama hatinya…?" serobot pemuda itu lagi. Doi jalan mendekat ke arah sang peri merah sambil nyilangin lengan di belakang kepala. "Ngabulin satu keinginan gue adalah perintah dari Ratu bangsa loe, kan? Apa jadinya jalo elo sampe keliru?"

"A-aku… akan disuruh mengulang kembali semua pelajaran di dunia peri tingkat dasar, serta dikurung dan tidak diperbolehkan ke mana pun hingga ujian selanjutnya datang… ." wajah Gaara keliatan gelisah. "Aku tidak akan naik kelas ke tingkat peri selanjutnya kalau begini! Dan itu memerlukan waktu dua tahun lagi sampe tiba ujian selanjutnya! Tidaaaaak!" Dia mencengkram rambut merahnya sendiri, frustasi.

"Well… kalo gitu, elo cuma musti ngabulin permintaan gue yang sesungguhnya. Semua bakal beres,kan?" Usul Kyuubi, bikin wajah peri merah tadi merekah. "Benar juga." Dia langsung terbang n melayang di depan wajah pemuda tsb. "Ayo, katakan keinginanmu yang sebenarnya!" pintanya, setengah memohon.

Senyuman licik Kyuubi makin melebar ngeliat ekspresi naïf tsb. "Yang paling gue inginkan sekarang adalah… Gue pengen elo ngabulin seratus permintaan gue. Understand?"

Bagai ada kilat menyambar di benak Gaara saat ini. Perlu waktu lima detik sebelum doi kembali bersuara. "Apa?"

"Gue yakin banget elo denger apa yang gue bilang." Kyuubi ngedorong makhluk melayang tsb dengan jari telunjuknya, ringan. Peri tadi berkeringat dingin, n nelen ludah. Cowok bermata merah di hadapannya terkekeh.

"Kau… kau… " Gaara menunjuknya, nggak percaya. "Kau manusia licik!"

"Oey, oey. Ini bukan licik. Tapi cerdik. Daripada cuma menginginkan supaya satu permintaan gue terkabul, lebih baik gue menginginkan supaya banyak keinginan gue terkabul. Yang begitu lebih bagus, kan?"

Gaara menggeram, kesal.

"Hey, heeey~. Perintah Ratu Peri adalah supaya elo ngabulin keinginan gue, lhoo…" Cowok tadi kembali mengingatkan.

"Urrrrggh~…" Gaara melemparkan debu perinya ke muka pemuda tsb, kesal. "Baiklah! Akan kukabulkan keinginan licikmu itu!" Kyuubi bersin-bersin sambil tertawa kecil penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi, karna ini… aku jadi harus selalu menyertaimu ke mana pun kau pergi sampai ke seratus permintaan selesai kukabulkan…"

"It's okay~…" pemuda berambut pirang kemerahan itu angkat bahu, nyantai. "Btw, saat ini gue emang mau ke istana nih."

Gaara buka mulut, mau protes.

"Eits. Tapi itu bukan yang bener-bener gue inginin banget." Serobot Kyuubi. " Yang bener-bener gue inginkan tadi adalah supaya elo ngabulin seratus permintaan gue. N saat ini gue pengen ke istana. Itu permintaan pertama. Soalnya saat ini gue lagi boring, sih."

Si Red-Fairy ngehela nafas, berat. "Baiklah. Berarti sisa 99 permintaan lagi. Cepat masuk." Katanya, nunjuk ke kereta.

Pemuda tadi ber-hmm, sejenak ngeliatnya, enggan. "Gue nggak mau naik itu ah."

"Hah?"

"Terlalu mewah, terlalu rame, terlalu putih. Ck-ck-ck, putih itu sama sekali bukan warna gue…" katanya, ngangkat kedua tangan sambil geleng-geleng. Dahi Gaara kembali berkedut ngeliatnya. "Lalu kau maunya warna apa, manusia?" tanyanya, berusaha sabar. Nih orang udah dikasih malah nuntut, sih!

"Gue mau yang… Black! Hitam!" katanya, ngacungin jempol. "Bukannya itu warna yang suram?" Sang peri naikin sebelah alisnya yang nggak ada, heran.

"Enak aja suram. Siapa bilang? Hitam itu warna yang keren tau. Keren! Kuerrenz!"

"Terserahlah…" Gaara mo siap-siap ngerubah warna kereta kuda sihirnya. Tapi dia keburu di-stop ama Kyuubi lagi. "Apa lagi sih maumu!"

"Gue nggak mau naik kereta. Kurang keren."

"Haaah?" Gaara terperangah.

"Gue mau…" cowok 17 tahun tsb jalan sejenak n menepuk lembut seekor kuda putih di sampingnya. "… naik ini aja. Tapi ubah dia jadi hitam. Oke?"

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Yiiihaaaaa!"

Terdengar suara langkah kuda yang melaju cepat menembus jalan malam. Kyuubi yang menunggangi Black Mustang tsb berseru-seru asyik! Sementara itu Gaara yang ada di saku dada tuxedonya keliatan berpegangan erat ama sisi saku. Debu-debu bercahayanya juga beterbangan bagaikan ekor komet seiring dengan larinya tuh kuda.

"He-hei, manusia! Tidak bisakah kau menungganginya lebih pelan!" seru Gaara keras, supaya tuh orang denger. "Jalanan memang sepi karena seluruh rakyat pergi ke istana, tapi tetap saja melarikan kuda di tengah jalan secepat ini berbahaya!"

"Gimana si loe? Gue udah telat, tau! Gimana kalo ntar nggak dibolehin masuk!"

"Kurasa untuk pesta semacam ini tidak akan ada jam tutupnya!"

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi ngerem mendadak. Bikin kudanya melengking n berenti lari. "Hey, gue ada ide nih."

"Apa?" tanya Gaara, ngos-ngosan.

Cowok tadi ngelirik ke makhluk di saku kirinya itu, nyengir. "Gimana kalo loe gunain sihir loe aja buat nge-teleport kita ke sana dalam sekejap. Simple, kan?" Dia ketawa-ketawa. "Daripada repot-repot berkuda ke sana. Kenapa nggak langsung aja dari tadi?"

"Umm… " Si Red-Fairy ngeliat ke arah puncak kastil yang masih jauh di mata. "Terlalu jauh. Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya. Sihirku belum sehebat itu."

"Heeeh?" Kyuubi mengerutkan kening. "Emangnya loe udah pernah nyoba?"

Peri merah tsb menggeleng. "Tapi kalau dilihat dari level Fairy-ku yang masih rendah-"

"Aaaah! Mana tau kalo belum dicoba, kan? Udahlah coba aja sana."

"Aku hanya bisa teleport jarak pendek! Kalau sihir sejauh itu setidaknya hanya bisa dilakukan oleh para Fairy dengan level 20 ke atas! Sedangkan aku masih-!"

"Buruan cobaaaa~…" potong Kyuubi lagi, mendekatkan wajahya ke peri kecil di dada kiri. "… ato gue gigit loe." ancamnya seraya ngegigit ngegigit beberapa jarak di hadapan sang peri, ngancem.

Gaara nelen ludah. "I-iya deh. Tapi aku tidak mau tanggung apa jadinya nanti ya?" Dia pun buru-buru terbang mengitari Kyuubi n kudanya. Setelah yakin semuanya udah ketabur ama Pixie-dusts, dia pun ngucapin mantra.

"Shazam!"

'POFF!'

Mereka bertiga pun lenyap dari lokasi tsb.

KucingPerak

Sementara itu di istana.

"Happy birthday, Prince Itachi."

"Selamat ulang tahun."

"Met ultah, my Prince!"

"Sehat selalu!"

"Semoga tambang panjang umurnya!"

Berbagai ucapan selamat serta hadiah menghampiri Itachi. Pangeran sulung kerajaan Uchiha tsb hanya bisa mengangguk terima kasih n sesekali tersenyum ramah. Tapi gitu mereka nggak liat lagi, tampang ramahnya langsung berubah drastis.

"Selamat ulang tahun, katanya…? Bodoh. Mana ada tahun berulang? Umur juga mana ada yang tambah panjang? Adanya juga makin berkurang seiring bertambahnya tahun. Gimana sih?" gerutu pangeran sulung tsb, kecil. "Di hari berkabung di mana gue makin mendekati kematian dengan bertambahnya usia, ini malah dirayain besar-besaran. Apa yang mereka pikirkan? Seneng ya kalo gue bakal mati?"

"Anda berlebihan, Prince…" tegur pengawal pribadinya yang berdiri di samping agak belakang dari singgasana, Kakashi. "Justru King and Queen, serta para rakyat merayakannya untuk menghibur Anda supaya tidak berkabung…" sambungnya, tenang. Itachi cuma ber-huh, bosan.

Uchiha Itachi adalah putra sulung dari King Uchiha Fugaku yang secara turun temurun memerintah negeri ini. Kehidupan rakyat selama pemerintahan mereka cukup makmur n damai. Kalo pun ada konflik, nggak ada yang terlalu besar. Paling-paling konflik antar keluarga yang bisa diselesaikan sendiri oleh rakyatnya. Tingkat kriminalitas pun jarang terjadi di sini. Krisis moneter juga gak pernah.

Itachi adalah Pangeran pertama yang merupakan kebanggaan King Fugaku, juga kebanggan negeri ini. Soalnya dia tipikal cowok Gary stu,sih (Lagi?). Baik otak maupun kemampuan fisiknya nyaris sempurna. Apalagi dia juga punya tahta. Tapi sayangnya hal itu seringkali bikin doi cepat bosan dengan segala sesuatu di sekitar. "Hhh~, nggak adakah sesuatu yang menantang di negeri ini…?" keluhnya, melintir ujung rambut hitam panjangnya yang diikat longgar ke samping, di depan bahu kanan. Matanya ngantuk. Music waltz yang dimainkan bikin dia tambah pengen tidur aja di kamar.

Itachi ngelirik ke arah sudut lain di mana singgasana ibu n ayahnya berada. Biasanya sih duduk mereka selalu disatukan alias berdekatan, tapi khusus untuk acara ini emang sengaja dipisah. Supaya Itachi bisa lebih fokus ngeliat 'calon-calon' yang ada tanpa keterlibatan orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana kalau Anda mulai memfokuskan diri untuk mencari seseorang yang ada di sini sebagai calon istri? Bukankah King dan Queen juga mengharapkan itu?" usul Kakashi, ngacungin jari. Meski mulutnya nggak keliatan karna ketutupan sebagian masker suit yang nyambung dengan lehernya, dari nada suaranya Itachi tau kalo tuh orang lagi tersenyum. "Hmm… benar juga…" Dia emang rada nggak tega menolak apa pun keinginan ortunya. Pesta ini juga sebenernya dia nggak mau sampe diadakan. Tapi karna ortunya yang mau, terutama ibunya, doi jadi gak bisa nolak, deh.

"Tapi… sejauh ini belum ada yang bener-bener menarik perhatian gue. Mereka semua cantik-cantik. Tapi itu aja belum cukup." Gumam Itachi lagi, ngelemparin pandangan ke arah gadis-gadis yang ada. "Hmm…" Kakashi maju n berjongkok dengan satu kaki di sisi pangerannya. "Bagaimana kalau gadis yang itu?" tunjuknya ke arah cewek bergaun putih meriah yang lagi ngobrol dengan tiga temannya. "Dia cantik dan sepertinya disukai banyak temannya. Pasti sifatnya baik. Dia juga berasal dari keluarga bangsawan."

"…"

Itachi diam beberapa saat, merhatiin.

"Dia punya sifat yang buruk. Cewek-cewek yang loe sebut temennya itu mendekatinya cuma karna uang or semacamnya. Diliat dari penampilan, cewek itu rame sendiri tanpa terlihat risih. Keliatan jelas kalo dia orangnya rada glamour n sifatnya pengen tampil sendiri. Dari tadi gue perhatikan juga dia terus yang ngomong. Walau gue nggak denger apa yang dia bilang, gue bisa memperkirakan kalo dia lagi nyombongin kekayaannya."

"Hah? Bagaimana Anda bisa-"

"Dari body languagenya. Dia nunjukkin cincinnya ke mereka lebih dari tiga kali dalam waktu singkat. Juga pernak-pernih perhiasan lain yang dia pakai. N diliat dari ekspresi wajah 'temen-temen'nya yang kesal-"

"Maaf. Tapi mereka tersenyum, my Prince. Bagaimana Anda bisa mengatakan kalau mereka sedang kesal?"

"Mulut mereka emang tersenyum n tertawa, Kakashi… tapi mata mereka enggak. Alis mereka juga cenderung saling bertaut. Liat juga mata mereka, terutama gadis itu." Tunjuk Itachi singkat, ke arah cewek yang berhadapan tepat dengan gadis bergaun putih. "Umumnya mata manusia bakal berkedip seenggaknya satu kali dalam sepuluh detik. Tapi, dia malah lebih lama dari itu. Itu menandakan kalo dia lagi bengong. Mungkin dia bosan ama apa yang didengar, n pikirannya sekarang lagi nggak ada di sini alias sama sekali nggak ndengerin."

Pengawal pribadinya jadi sweatdrop. "Errrhh… bagaimana dengan gadis bergaun ungu di sana?"

"Nggak. Dia terlalu percaya ama takhayul n hal-hal mistik. Gue nggak cocok gabung ama cewek macam itu."

"Oh…? Kalau yang itu?"

"Dia seusia ama Ibunda Ratu. Lu nggak liat make-upnya yang luar biasa tebal?"

"Saya tidak menyadarinya… . Kalau yang di sana?"

"Terlalu pemalu n submissive. N keliatannya gampang nangis. Nggak ah, kurang nantangin. Next?"

"Yang itu?"

"No. Dia matre. Selanjutnya?"

"Kalau yang di situ?"

"Cantik tapi terlalu biasa. Ngebosenin. Terus?"

"Kalau yang-"

Kalimat Kakashi terputus gitu sesuatu yang besar menabrak salah satu jendela raksasa istana! Kacanya pun pecah berkeping-keping. Benda besar nun hitam tsb mendarat di tengah-tengah grand-hall istana. Para hadirin jadi kaget n menjauh. Untung aja semua pada cepat menghindar n nggak ada yang terluka parah selain kena pecahan kaca kecil. Itachi n kedua orang tuanya langsung berdiri dari posisi duduk mereka, kaget.

Musik pun tiba-tiba berhenti dimainkan. Susana jadi agak sunyi dalam beberapa detik.

"Stay back, my Prince!" Kakashi langsung maju n menyibakkan jubahnya sambil ngeluarin pedang, menghadap seekor Black Mustang yang melangkah perlahan menuju singgasana sang pangeran.

"Kuda…?" Itachi jadi rada mangap, kaget. Nggak cuma dia sih yang kaget. Semuanya juga kaget. "Gimana caranya bisa ada kuda masuk dari sana ke lantai 3 ini…?"

"Stupid-fairy~…" kedengeran suara geraman dari seseorang yang menunggang kuda tsb. Dari tadi dia menunduk n pakaiannya juga hitam, nyaris sama ama kudanya. Jadi nggak gitu keliatan dari sudut pandang Itachi. Gitu sang penunggang mengangkat wajahnya, semua langsung terkesiap.

Orang itu luar biasa tampan!

Para cewek mulai ber-kyaaa heboh. Baru kali ini mereka ngeliat cowok macam itu. Well, kedua pangeran mereka juga ganteng sih. Tapi mereka udah terlalu sering melihatnya (banyak lukisan bergambar pangeran terjual n tersebar luas di seluruh negeri, kayaq foto-foto president di Indo). Sedangkan yang ini kan baru? Jadi lebih menarik aja kesannya.

Tunggu-tunggu. 'Kedua pangeran'? Ya. King Fugaku emang punya DUA putra. Yang pertama Prince Itachi, n yang kedua adalah Prince Sasuke. Lantas kenapa dari tadi sang pangeran bungsu ini nggak keliatan di acara ultah kakak kandungnya sendiri? Apakah dia mati? Oh tidak, pemirsa. Dia masih hidup. Hanya aja Prince Sasuke ini orangnya agak 'lain'.

Dia suka banget menyendiri. Kalau ada lebih dari empat orang yang masuk ke ruangan di mana dia berada, dia yang biasanya kalem n diam itu bakal marah-marah, teriak-teriak, ngamuk n ngusir orang kelima yang pengen masuk. Dia anti keramaian sampe tingkat ekstrim. Sudah ada beberapa pelayan kerajaan yang terluka gara-gara dia pernah ngehajar n ngelempar beberapa barang pecah belah ke mereka. N anehnya lemparannya selalu jitu.

Kerjanya tiap hari selalu aja melukis di ruang khususnya. Kalo keluar kamar n menuju ruang lukisnya, dia pasti bakal lari sambil mejamin mata. Nggak mau ngeliat orang-orang termasuk pelayan yang berpapasan dengannya. Setelah diperiksa ama tabib kerajaan, pangeran bungsu ini dinyatakan mengalami sedikit 'kelainan'. Beliau pengen bilang kalo Prince Sasuke memiliki keterbelakangan mental or semacamnya, tapi hal itu juga nggak bisa dia pastiin juga.

Oke, mari kita kembali ke pertemuan antara Prince Itachi n sang Tsunderella, Kyuubi.

"Sorry. Gue ngeganggu pesta dikit. Silakan lanjutkan." Ucap Kyuubi, setelah turun dari kudanya yang kini lagi makan entah apa itu yang dihidangkan di salah satu meja besar berisi makanan, dekat singgasana pangeran.

"'G-gue' katanya?"

"Dia menggunakan bahasa rakyat jelata?"

"Tapi pakaian yang dia kenakan keliatan mahal dan bagus."

"Mungkin Prince Itachi meminjamkannya?"

"Mungkin juga."

"Ooh, kalau benar dia rakyat biasa, aku ingin membayarnya untuk menjadi pelayan pribadiku~!" seru salah satu gadis bangsawan yang ada.

Grand Hall pun jadi penuh ama bisikan, seruan terpesona, n lain sebagainya. Kalo aja orang-orang di situ nggak pada jaim ama status masing-masing, mereka pasti udah ngerubutin Kyuubi sekarang. Oh iya. Bahasa elo-gue yang dipake Kyuubi emang dibilang bahasanya rakyat jelata di negeri ini. Tapi, dia cuek n terus make. Lebih asyik aja, rasanya. Akhirnya orang-orang jadi makin nggak tau deh kalo tuh orang dulunya juga anak bangsawan besar. N Kalo aja mereka tau kalo Prince Itachi juga sebenernya suka menggunakan bahasa tsb tanpa sepengetahuan mereka… .

Yang lagi dibicarain kayaqnya nggak nyadar or cuek. Dia terus aja jalan, n berenti di ambang tangga kecil menuju lokasi duduk sang pangeran sulung. "Yo, birthday-boy… or should I say 'birthday-man'?" salamnya, ngangkat sebelah tangan. Kayaq nyapa temen sekolah (?) aja. Nyantai banget, bro! Nggak ada tata krama sama sekali!

"Gue turut berduka cita ama bertambahnya usia loe di tahun ini. Tapi loe nggak usah sedih, masih banyak orang lain yang usianya udah nambah lebih banyak dari loe. Elo bukan satu-satunya orang yang makin mendekati kematian, koq. So, don't worry n be happy, okay? Nikmati n manfaatin aja sisa hidup loe yang sebenernya siapa tau malah lebih panjang daripada yang pernah loe pikirkan, alright?" ucap Kyuubi, bikin para hadirin melongo lagi. Itu adalah ucapan happy birthday teraneh yang pernah mereka denger!

Itachi tertegun.

Mata hitam pangeran tsb masih menatap cowok yang kini udah ngeloyor mau nyoba hidangan yang ada di dekatnya. "Yap, salamnya udah selesai. Sekarang… nyoba yang mana dulu, yaaa? Hehehe…" Kyuubi ngegosok-gosokkin kedua tangannya. Dia nggak menyadari kalo ada beberapa orang prajurit kerajaan yang terlihat buru-buru menuju ke arahnya, dari belakang.

"Kakashi. Bilang ke mereka jangan sentuh cowok itu. Dia kenalan gue. Bilang juga hal yang sama ke Ayahanda n Ibunda. Cukup pindahkan aja kudanya ke luar." Bisik Itachi cepat, seraya ngelepas jubah kebesarannya. "Eh, jadi dia kenalan Anda?" Kakashi bingung. Selama ini dia selalu bersama Itachi, tapi dia nggak pernah sekalipun ngeliat tuh orang kenalan ama cowok baru tsb. "Belum, sih. Tapi dia bakal SEGERA jadi kenalan gue." Sebuah senyuman tertarik tersungging di mulutnya.

Sementara itu tanpa setahu Kyuubi, Gaara yang masih dengan wujud kecilnya tengah berada di salah satu gelas wine kosong yang ditata jadi bersamaan dengan gelas-gelas berjenis sama lainnya hingga membentuk gunung. Rupanya dia sempat kelempar saat mendarat tadi. Cahaya perinya agak tersamarkan ama cahaya terangnya lampu-lampu ruangan ini. So belum ada yang menyadari keberadaannya di situ. Gaara sendiri sekarang keliatan pusing, terlalu banyak make sihirnya.

"Oww~…" Dia bangkit duduk n berdiri, berpegangan ama sisi gelas. Ngeliat sekeliling. "Di mana manusia licik itu…?"

.

.

* * *

><p>KP: Satu chapter lagi tamaat…<p>

Mantra-mantra yang diucapin Gaara itu ala Elf language yg dibikin ama my favorite Youtube singer, Kate Covington (alias Katethegreat19 / Erutan). Suaranya merdu n orangnya pinter nge-arange musik. Musik yg udah ada pun bisa jadi kedengerana lebih bagus dibuatnya. Awalnya aku suka lagu2nya karena dia banyak ngearange lagu2 FinalFantasy. Tapi lama2 lagu2nya yg lain aku juga suka~.

Oh ya, bahasa itu nggak ada artinya. Emang sengaja supaya ninggalin kesan magical. ^^ (kalo penasaran, cari aja Song of the Goddess bv Erutan / Katethegreat19. Bahasanya kuambil dari situ)

Buat para penunggu HaH: N dalam waktu dekat aku mungkin bakal ngupload lanjutan fic HaH, dengan judul baru (karna tokoh utamanya beda coz fokus lokasinya juga beda) yg mungkin cuma bakal terdiri dari kurang lebih enam chapter. N tentu aja tanpa Sasuke. Tapi ntar lanjutannya bakal balik lagi ke HaH. Is that okay? Or apa aku musti nunggu dulu, sampe aku nulis bagian di mana ada Sasukenya?


End file.
